A Trip Through The Past
by Taxman
Summary: Put through the eyes of a child named Doug Ross. His Friend Keith and his sister go to Hogwarts and meet Harry...
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter one: The Sleep-over

I banged my hands on the table. I was being beaten, bad. Nintedno 64 wise, that is. My friend Keith and sister Carrie were whooping me in Goldeneye, which was a gigantic disapointment for me.

"I thought I was the champ at this!" I whined. Keith turned around and smiled.

"Not anymore!" He said impressivly. "I've been practicing." Carrie took the opportunity of us talking quickly by killing us both.

"I win," She said, putting the controler down. Keith and I stared dumbfounded. She laughed evily.

Keith was over for the night. It had so far just been an un-eventfull Nintendo fest, and I wondered if anything else was going to happen. 

We were just starting anothing game of Mario Party 2 when we heard a pecking. I was apparently comming from the window, and Carrie, who had a great interest in animals took to the case immeadietly.

"It's an owl," She said, after a few seconds of examining the creature. "A great horned owl, to be exact." Keith threw his arm out in the air and rolled his eyes.

"Well what the heck is it doing here?!" He exclaimed, taking a step towards the window.

"Dunno," Carrie said. "This type of owl is naever seen near civilized areas." I walked up to it. The owl apparently had a letter in it's beak. I took the letter from it, and unrolled it. The words it contained made me gasp.

Chapter two: The letter

"Doug! Doug!" Keith was slapping me. I apparently had fainted because of what the letter contained. I picked it up and read aloud:

__

Dear Mr. Douglas Ross, Ms.Carrie Ross and Mr. Keith Rovelstad,

We are pleased to inform you that you three have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry about the short notice. It may give you less time to read through the selected books on this list. Someone will pick all three of you up tommoro morning to bring you to London. Please tell you parent of Guardian.

I look forward to teaching you,

Proffeser Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress.

All three of us stood there dumbfounded.

"Us?" Keith asked, but he had a tone of excitment. "Wizards? I can't believe it! This is so coolllllll!!!!" The Nintendo stayed off the whole rest of the night. We couldn't wait to tell our parents about it. It was the last thing I expected to be, but what the hey. It sounded like I had a great life ahead of me.

Chapter three: A visit to Diagon Alley

The three of us stood outside of my house. Keith was very exited, he made many wand swishing movements, while I dwelled on what the classes were going to be like. I knew absolutly nothing about magic, but I hoped to catch up to the other wizards. My sister and I were the only wizard in our family, our mother finnaly told us that our aunt Laurie was a witch. Carrie looked at her watch. Whoever was supposed to come and pick us up was late. Carrie looked like she was about to turn around we heard a revving sound from the sky. We looked up to see a large black object advancing towards the ground, and a giant of a man was upon whatever it was. A closer look at the thing told me it a motercycle. The giant stepped off and bowed.

"Are ye's the Ross's?" He asked in a husky voice. Carrie and I nodded.

"And are yeh the Rovelstark?" He asked Keith.

"That's Rovelstad!" He said angrilly. The giant turned back towards me.

"Names Hagrid," He told us. " Your aunt was one of the best witches I ever known. To bad she had ta die a cancer." He pointed at his bike.

"Get on then," He told us, getting on himself. "We got a long journey aheada us." We obeyed and got on. He kicked the ground, and we were off.

It was perhaps the strangest feeling I had ever experienced. Sweeping in and out of the clouds was a wonderful sensation, it didn't feel like your stomach dropping like on a roller coaster, it felt like you were a feather floating in the breeze. This kept me entertained, as the ride seemed as if it was taking forever. 

The ride did, however, eventually come to an end. We landed on a long cobbled street, with weird stores like "Madam Malkin's robes for all ocasions" and "Quality Quidditch supplies". I began to wonder what it was, but looked at Keith and Carrie, who were already off the bike. I got off to, and looked at my booklist. A number of strange book names were listed on it.

"Now," Hagrid said. "Where to first?"

"I want a wand!" Keith exclaimed.

"Okay, we can get a wand firs, I suppose." And we set of for a wand shop.

We found one, "Olivanders" wand shop. It was verry dark inside, and there wasn't anyone else there except another boy. He was very tall and gangling, with flaming red hair and big hands and feet.

"Hullo," I said akwardly. The boy blushed, as it was an embarrasment to be seen in a shop.

"Uh, hi." He said and turned around.

"What-is-you-name?" Keith asked. I punched his arm.

"He's just from england, Keith. It's not like he's a martian." I turend to the boy.

"My name is Doug," I told him. "This is my friend Keith, and my talented sister Carrie."

"Yo!" Carrie said abruptly. "What's your name?"

"Er, Ron." the boy said again, but turned around to look at them, he seemed less shy now."You starting at Hogwarts to?" He asked us.

"Yup," I said. "Very short notice. We came from america. You know, the place you fought a war against in 1776."

"Cool. Are any of your family wizards?" He asked us.

"I'm the only one in my family!" Keith said proudly.

"Well, our Aunt was a wizard." I said simply. "Her name was Laurie Ross." Ron's eyes widened.

"She was one of the best witches to ever attend Hogwarts!" Ron said impressed. But it was time for the boy to leave.

"See ya at Hogwarts!" He called. A man with silvery eyes stepped up to him. The pupils were so big, they looked like shiny melons.

To be continued, see part two!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The man looked at all three of us.

"I thought I would be seeing you three soon." He said in a misty voice.

"What's your name?" Keith asked awkwardly. The man smiled.

"You can call me Mr. Olivander." He said, and the turned to me.

"You have your aunt's watery blue eyes, and your sister has her blond hair." He smiled. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hagrid, how are we going to pay for this?" I asked, panicked. Hagrid chuckled.

"I already picked up the wizard money yeh aunt left ya." Hagrid prompted.

"What about me?!" Keith asked, as though they had forgotten him.

"Yerh mum and dad gave me money, and I exchanged it." Hagrid told Keith. Mr. Olivander coughed.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. He smiled, and took out a box from a shelf.

"Are those wands?" Keith asked excitedly. Mr. Olivander nodded.

"Can I pick one first?!" Keith shouted, but didn't wait for an answer and grabbed the box anyway.

"It is not as simple as you think," Mr. Olivander said patiently. "You see, the wand chooses the wizard. You cannot choose it. It chooses you. Just pick out a wand one at a time, and wave it." Keith did as he was told. He took one, a skinny long one, waved it, but nothing happened. He tried another wand, a short, fat one, but nothing happened again. The box got thinner and thinner, until there was only one wand left.

"What kind is this?" Keith asked, taking it out of the box.

"It's a mahogany wand, ten inches, and with dragon heart strings."

"What?"

"Each wand has a magical core. We have dragon heart strings, phoenix feather, and unicorn tail hair." Keith gave him a look that said "whatever", and gave it a dramatic swish that made a loud whistling noise. There was an uproar of sound, as red sparks shot out of his wand like miniature fireworks.

" You never see THAT type of thing in America!" Keith said happily. He paid for his wand, and stepped aside to let Carrie try. Carrie had gotten some noise on her fifth try, in which I yawned loudly. We had been here for about two hours. She gave me a warning look, and paid for her Willow, 8 inch, unicorn hair wand. Mr. Olivander smiled at me, which I initially took as he wanted me to try. I took the box, and pulled out a wand. It was very beautiful. The wood was swirled in pretty patterns, and it was tinged with red here and there. I slowly swished it, and a tremendous slamming noise came out of it. Purple and black swirls of sparks came issuing out, which rattled the windows.

"That is a very powerful wand," Mr. Olivander said as I handed him strange gold coins, which he called "galleons". "You must learn to control it, as it does contain some dark magic." My spine tingled at the name "dark magic". I don't know why, but it just made me uneasy. We left the shop.

"Where to now?" Hagrid asked, scratching his gigantic beard which covered most of his body.

"I dunno," I said. My knowledge of wizard products was still very little at the time. "Why don't you pick?" Hagrid shrugged.

"Okay, why don't we go an' get yer pet?"

"We can get pets?!" Carrie asked, excited.

"Yeah," Hagrid said simply. "Yeh can get a cat, or an owl, or a toad." Keith gave him the thumbs up sign. Hagrid didn't seem to understand.

"Never mind," Keith muttered, slightly annoyed at Hagrid's lack of American hand signs. So they set off for a magical creature shop. I only hoped, as we started to walk into the shop, that the owner of this shop would not be as creepy as Mr. Olivander. To my luck, it wasn't a spooky salesperson that awaited us, but a smiling witch.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Carrie said almost immeadietly. "I would like a cat please." The witched reached under her desk, and withdrew the most beautiful feline I had ever seen. It had velvety black fur, and emerald green eyes, with a small, thin tail.

"It's lovely!" Carrie said, taking out her bag of money. "I'll take it!" Carrie handed her the money, and hugged the cat tightly.

"Would you like something?" She asked Keith.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a barn owl!" Keith said. She ducked behind the desk, and took out a large barn owl in a cage. It seemed to like Keith already. It looked like it wanted to get out of the cage.

"I'll take this one," Keith said, taking the owl and handing the witch some gold. Keith looked at me.

"What do you suggest?" I asked the witch. She pointed a finger at a shelf, and dug through it, taking out an owls cage. In it was the most powerful looking owl I had ever seen. It was a Great Horned owl, with ruby red eyes. 

"He's a runt." The witch said sadly. The owl gave me a look as if he had been here for a long time.

"I like it." I said. "I'll take it!" I paid for my owl. When I received the cage, I opened it up, so the owl could stretch his wings a bit. It perched itself on my shoulder. As we were walking, I was thinking of a good name for my owl.

"What did you name your cat, Carrie?" Keith asked. Carrie smiled.

"His name is Salem." She said, stroking her cat. "What did you name your owl?"

"Athena," Keith said. This gave me an idea.

"My owl's name is Aires," I said proudly, as my owl nibbled my ear. "After Aires, the god of war." It seemed to suite my owl well, as he was so powerful looking. I didn't even care that he was a runt. I still liked him as much as I would if he wasn't.

Chapter four: Hermione Granger

"We hafta get yer books next." Hagrid said, looking at a sheet of paper. "Then it's on to Flourish and Blotts!" And he started to walk off, with us barely behind him.

The bookstore was packed with books, not to mention people. Many people were compalining about prices of books( " Unfogging the future, 27 sickles? I won't have it") while others were trying to get through the endless sea of people.

"Let's get 'The standard book of spells, grade one' first." Keith asked, moving over to a table with only one person at it. A young girl was standing there, her nose pressed against a book. She had bushy brown hair, and abnormaly large front teeth. I turned to look at Keith, but he was in some sort of trance. He was staring at the girl transfixed, his tounge hanging out.

"Hi! My name is Keith Rovelstad! How may I be of any service, my fair lady!!!!!" He said, leaping out at her.

"I'm just fine, thank you." She said, and continued reading. Keith snapped his finger.

"My name is Doug," I told her, trying to start a friendly conversation. "And thsi is my sister Carrie and my friend, um, Keith."

"My name is Hermione Granger, you don't seem to be from around here do you?"

"No, were Americans." Carrie said.

"Yes!" Keith said, swinging out from under the table. "America, a land of love and opportunities!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him," I muttered, giving him a slap.

"I find him quite funny," Hermione said, finnaly closing her book.

"Alright!!!!!!" Keith yelled. Carrie rolled her eyes along with mine.

"So," She said, annoyed at Keith dancing around in the backround. "Are you starting at Hogwarts to?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Did you know that the great hall has a cieling that mirors the sky? Or that there are four houses? Or that Slytherin produces hundreds of dark wizards per year?" She said all this very fast.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I blinked. What did you say?"

To be continued, see part three.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Sorry," She muttered appologeticly. "I get carried away sometimes."

"Forgiven!" Keith yelled.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go now. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express!"

"The what?" I called at her retreating back.

"It's the train that take you to Hogwarts! I'll see you there!" And she left the store, leaving us to get our books. We grabbed them from the table, and continued to further explore the bookstore. The titles of the books got stranger and stranger by the minute. I had just begun to notice that everybody we had bumped into so far had been wearing cloaks of many different sizes and color.

"Hagrid," Carrie asked placidly, stroking Salem's head. "Why are all these people wearig cloaks?" It was as if she had read my mind, I had just been thinking the same thing. Hagrid looked like he usually did when we did not understand things he did, a look I recignized as disbelief.

"It's the normal wardrobe for a witch er wizard," He said, stroking his massive beard once again. "Which reminds me, we need teh get yer robes after this." Keith shrugged. He seemed to be back to normal.

The rest of our visit seemed to zoom by, as if everything of importance was taken care of. We stepped out of Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, our normal clothes replaced with flowing black robes. I felt mine. It had the feeling of air woven into fabric, which made it feel as if it were invisible. Keith seemed to find the robes quite fashionable, and Carrie was happy that at least her clothing looked like her cat. 

I picked up a pepple and examining it along with Aires, who seemed to be more interested in the world around us than I was. Athena perfectly suited her name, dispite her gentle appearence. She constantly flew away from Keith, and came back with several dead mice dangling from her beak. Keith looked more proud than discusted.

We had visited many stores during the "uniportant period". We went to a shop and bought quills, those odd pens with feathers on the back that they used to use way back. Though the magic may counted as advanced technology, I still felt "muggles" were more advanced invention-wise. We had also went to an odd smelling place, which Hagrid called "The Apothicary". Inside were many strange concoctions, which were required on our list. Keith looked as though he was close to gagging, and Athena fell of his shoulder, but was awoken before she hit the ground. Salem and Aires were making strange guestures, as though they were trying to hold their noses like a human would, but just remembered that they were animals.

"Hagrid," I asked, remembering what Hermione had said. "What are the four Hogwarts houses?" He gave me the same belwildered look.

"Well," he began, stroking his thick beard again. "The four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house many different kinds of students, depending on their character er skill."

"I don't get it." Keith murmered. Hagrid looked as though he was going to look at us like that again, but instead overlooked it.

"For example," Hagrid said as if he were a teacher talking to a student who was confused. "If you're brave and couragous, yeh would probably be in Gryffindor, becasue Godric Gryffindo, one of the founders of the school was brave and couragous." Keith still looked confused, but said nothing. Hagrid looked at the list of things to buy, and wiped his forehead.

"Well," He said abruptly, rolling it up and placing inside his coat. "That's all the shoppin, thank goodness." Salem purred.

"So, how do we get to this 'Hogwarts Express'?" Keith asked. 

"It's at King's Cross," Hagrid replied.

"What?!"

"King's Cross is the train station in London," Hagrid answered again, in a tone that told us he was praying we wouldn't ask any further questions. "The Hogwarts Express is waiting there, on platform nine and three quarters."

"How can there be a fraction for a platform?" Carrie asked. I stared at her.

"Nothing ceases to amaze me." I muttered, and Aries hooted in agreement.

"I'll show yeh when I pick yeh up tommaro," Hagrid said, walking up to his motercycle.

This ride was not as entertaining as the first, after all, this was pathetic compared to what I had seen in Diagon Alley. Diving in and out of the clouds seemed almost boring as I spotted my house over the horizon. We landed. Hagrid smiled and leaned aginst his bike as we walked to my door. He waved, and we did so back.

Chapter five: The Hogwarts Express

I woke up with a jolt and looked at my clock. 10:00! I needed to get out of bed, and fast. I ran up and looked out my window. Keith and Carrie were already outside, their luggage in their hands. I quickly put on some clothes, and grabbed my trunk full of all the supplies I had purchased. I grabbed Arie's cage and ran outside, and colapsed huffing next to Keith.

"Good morning, Doug!" Keith laughed briskly. He had apparently been up very late packing, I assumed, judging by the shadows under his eyes. Carrie looked at her watch. I glanced over. Hagrid would be here in five minutes.

"So," Carrie asked me, putting her luggage down. "What did your other friends think of you and Keith being wizards?" I was about to answer, but Keith cut in.

"We couldn't exactly tell," Keith said. "You know, it's pretty hard to tell the look on fainted people's faces."

"Right," Carrire replied, stroking Salem's velvety fur. "Forget I asked." I then heard a farmilliar revving sound, and looked up to see Hagrid, riding his enormous motercycle.

"Yo!" Keith shouted at him, and they "high fived". Carrie and I looked at Hagrid in surprise.

"I taught him a few tricks," Keith said cooly, and Hagrid nodded.

"Hop in!" Hagrid said cheerfully. Carrie and Keith jumped on, and I followed suit.

We arrived about two hours later at a train station in London, King's Cross. This surprised me, it looked very normal to me. Everyone was there looked like a typical person, not at all what I had expected, regarding all of the things I saw yesterday.

"Where is the train that takes us to Hogwarts?" Carrie asked Hagrid. Hagrid pointed to the middle of Platfroms nine and ten.

"That's where Platform nine an' three quarters is," Hagrid said normaly. "Yeh jsut have teh walk through the center there, and you'll find the train." I was about to ask him something else, but when I turned around he was gone. 

Many people stared at us, with our owls and cats and large trunks.

"Off to camp, are you?" An elderly looking man asked us.

"Er," Keith muttered nervously. The man lifted his nose up indignantly. I looked around to see if I could find anyone else. Then I saw Ron, the kid we met in the wand shop. I waved and he did so back. He apparently was helping someone get into the platform. We ran up.

"Did you see him?!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron," Keith laughed. "Elvis is dead." Ron looked blank.

"Who? No, it was Harry Potter!" I wondered what this meant.

"Sounds like the owner of Home Depot to me," I said to Ron.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, amazed that we didn't know who "Harry Potter" was. "He survived an attack by you-know-who!"

"Who?!"

"I can't exactly say his name," Ron said. "Everyone is scared of him."

"Why?"

"He killed hundreds of wizards!" Ron said spookily. "And Harry was the only known person to survive!"

"No," Someone said behind our backs. "He's not the only one."

"Who else is there?" Ron asked thoughtfuly.

"Me," The boy said. "My name is David Prewid."

To be continued, See part four!


	4. Default Chapter Title

David Prewitt looked at us each one by one, as if he knew everything about us.

"You survived He-who-must-not-be named?" Ron asked, with a tone of fright in his voice. David nodded.

"Voldmort killed my family-" Ron flinched at the sound of the name.

"So that's his name!" Carrie shouted.

"Yes," David said cooly. "He killed my entire family, but I was the only one to survive, for a reason even I do not undertsand." Keith and I were listening raptly, while Ron and Carrie were cowering.

"You don't seem to mad about this." Keith said trying not to sound rude. David's profile turned different. His once cool, blond hair seemed to change color, and thin lines formed on his mouth.

"What do you think?" David said angriliy. "Voldemort killed my ENTIRE family, what kind of moronic question is that?!" Keith was about to appologize, when a loud horn blew.

"We need to get on the train!" Ron shouted. We ran through the middle of the paltform, and ran into a gigantic scarlet steam engine, which was puffing large clouds of smoke. David threw a compartment door open, and we stepped inside. 

There were no adults in the compartments. Hundreds of kids were sitting in the seats, some quietly, and others shouting themselves hoarse.

"I think there's an empty compartment in the back," Ron said. "Let's check it out." We walked through the compartments, and reached the very last, and smallest one. There were only three people in there, two were huddled close together, one with metalic green glasses and dark blond hair, and the other was taller, with light blond. They were apparently whispering to eachother, and I only caught a few words.

"Nah! You'll never make the Quidditch team, Jonathan."

"Don't be so sure, Charles! I've been practicing all summer!" There was the word "Quidditch" again. I looked at the third person in the compartment. He was short and skinny, with jet-black hair and green eyes. On his forehead was an odd-shapped scar, forming a lightning bolt. Ron was excited and nervous.

"That's him!" He whispered. "Harry Potter!" Carrie was about to go over to him, when the two others came.

"Hi." They said.

"Yo," I said back to them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jonathan," The boy with glasses said. "And this is Charles." He pointed to the other. Charles waved.

"Do you know who that is?" Ron asked them, pointing at Harry.

"Of course," Said Charles. "He's Harry Potter!" The saying of his name that loud brought Harry over to us.

"Excuse me," He said. "Did someone say my name?" I shook my head.

"We were just talking about you," David said. Jonathan, Charles, and Ron were very sielent.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is David," He expalined. "This is Doug, Carrie, Keith and Ron." Harry nodded.

"Ron helped me onto the platform." Ron practicly fainted at being addressed by Harry.

"When did you get your owl?" Harry asked David. David laughed.

"Didn't get one," He said. We stared. "I'd have to go anyway, mind you. But everyone thinks I'm going because my parents did...." He did not continue.

"We got our owl at a sleep-over," Carrie explained. All of them, except David, looked confused.

"Never mind," Keith said, extremly annoyed this time.

"Have a seat," Harry asked us. We took a seat next to Harry.

"Sorry to leave so early," Jonathan said. "But it appears that Fred and Geroge are talking about secret passagways out of the school." The left.

"Who are Fred and George?" I asked curiously.

"My twin brothers," Ron said gloomily. "They know jsut about every secret about the school."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Five," Ron said sadly. "Fred,George, Percy, Bill and Charlie."

"Where are they now?" David asked. Ron thought.

"Fred and George are in the front compartment, Percy is way up front with the prefects(he always brags about that) and Bill and Charlie both left Hogwarts." He took a deep breath from saying so much. Carrie shrugged.

The train ride was very uneventful, nothing much was done except talking. According to Harry, he had been picked up by Hagrid to, which was a relief, because I hoped we weren't the only ones who were clueless wizards.

Chapter Six: The Sorting

The train ride lasted several hours. I was beginning to feel drowzy, when a PA on the train like the one at my school went on.

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes," It announced. "Please do not take your items with you. Our men will take them to your dormitoires sepparately." I felt a great leap of excitment. We were almost there! I put Aries cage safely next to my trunk, and Harry opened the door We didn't have to wait at all when we reached the front of the train. In fact, we were one of the last people off the train; the walk was so long. When we hopped off the train, I spotted our current location. We were at an outdoor trainstation, and lying straight ahead of us was a majestic lake, in which I thought I saw something large and slimly swim through. I then spotted Hagrid, who was helping other new people onto row boats to cross the lake.

"Is that all the firs' years?" He called.

"No!" Keith shouted "Wait for us!" Hagrid nodded, and we ran over.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid announced, and Ron,David, Harry and I took a seat on a boat. I looked around for Keith and Carrie. Carrie was sitting next to Hermione ,whom we did not see on the train. Keith was there as well, along with another who i was not farmilliar with. I shrugged. David and Harry did the oring, while I asked Ron a few questions.

"What is this 'Quidditch'?" I asked him. Ron looked back in frank amazment.

"It's the wizard sport," He explained. "It's played on broomsticks, and there are teams at the school. It's really to complicated for me to explain." Great, I thought. All further travel would either be by train or to the 'Wizard of Oz' extreme. But I put this out of my mind. 

"Look!" Harry exclaimed, pointing ahead. I turned. In fromt of us was a magnificant castle, which looked as if it could fit the Pentagon inside. We stared in awe, even when we were walking up a sloped lawn to it.

"HOLY!" David shouted. "THAT THING IS HUGE!!!" We walked inside, to find ourselves in a hall large enough to fit an ordinary household in it. Waiting for us was a witch, one of whom you could not call young or old. She looked rather strict, and spoke in a crisp Scottish accent.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts!" She told them. "I am your Transifaration teacher, Proffeser McGonagall." We all said hi. "In a few minutes," She explained. "She will be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Based on your family or character, that's how you will be picked for each one." That was the thing Hagrid left out when he was explaining about the houses. Familiy.

"Now," She continued, looking at us once again. "At Hogwarts, we have a special ceromony called the House Cup. We deal points and take away points based on your behavior of extended knowledge. The house with the most points win the cup." She smiled. 

"That is all I have to tell you," She said. "Please wait here while we prepare the sorting ceromony." A babel of talk broke out. Most of the crowd was shaking with fear, while some others, Hermione Granger, for example, were telling everything they knew about the school. A boy with pale skin walked up to us, and looked at Harry.

"So," He said in a loud, boring kind of voice. "If it isn't perfect Potter," Ron and Harry gritted their teeth. David's face was full of inexpresseble anger. Veins were popping in his skin, and he made towards the boy.

"David!" Harry yelled. "Control yourself! It's just Draco Malfoy!" I took this name to be "vile", and "evil". David looked shocked.

"You should be just as mad as I am!" He said through gritted teeth. Harry looked confused, but turned to Draco.

"Go away, Draco," He said calmly. "Or next time, I wont hold him back." David nodded, and then flexed his fists. Draco smirked, but looked worried.

"I would watch your back Potter," Draco said. "And same to you, Prewitt. We wouldn't want you making the same mistakes your parents did."

To Be Continued, See part Five!

A/N: I know, not much action yet. But be patient, it gets extremly exciting and scary later. Thanks for reading this!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Draco walked away smirking, and stood next to to very large and mean looking boys.

"Crabbe and Goyle may be big and tough," Harry said. "But I've seen more intellegent ameba." Crabbe and Goyle growled menacing, advanced toward us, but were stopped by the return of Proffeser McGonagal.

"Please follow me," She said, and began walking down a narrow corridor. We followed her. On and On we walked, passing many doors, some with sounds blazing out of it, others ominously silent. I could feel the shivers of a boy next to me, who was very round, and was obviously thinking he was going to his death sentance. Proffeser McGonagall stopped at a large wooden door, pulled it open, and walked inside, onto a high platform. She signalled for us to follow her, and we nervously walked. We passed many other children on our way, all of them looking straight at us, as though possesed. I was about to sit down in one of hundreds of seats, when I felt a feeling in my spine that felt like I had fallen into a river in the winter time. I turned around, and screamed. A Ghost was right behind me!

"AHHH!!!!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes fixed on me. "What is wrong with you people?!" I yelled. "Hello?! There is a ghost in here!" The ghost looked rather offended. It was a very fat ghost, slightly transparent, and spoke in a cheerfull voice.

"Sorry," He mistily. "I hope no harm was done." And he glided away. I was rather releaved now that the "Cheerfull Poltergeist" was gone. Proffeser McGonagall coughed, and put a hat on a stand. It looked quite normal to me. But then a hole opened in it, as if a mouth was coming out. It began to sing a merry song, shaking back in forth as it sang. In his song, he explained about the four houses, and what kind of person belongs in it. Gryffindro were for the brave; Ravenclaw for the wise; Hufflepuff for the patient; and Slytherin for the ones who would go to many lengths to be great. Proffeser McGonagall took the hat away, and everyone, except Carrie, Keith and I, applauded. I wasn't trying to be rude, but the people clapping loudly acted as though it was normal for headwear to sing. Proffeser Mcgonagall walked back on the platform hold a piece of parchment, the same kind of old-aged paper that our note saying we were wizards was written.

"This is were she calls us up, one by one." Ron said in a hushed voice. Proffeser McGonagall also put the hat back on the table, whom of which looked like it had gotten a drink of water from singing so much.

"Lonbottom, Neville." Proffeser McGonagall called out. The same shaking boy I was walking with in the hall stood up and walked up, and put the hat on. Neville sat on a stool, shaking uncontrolably. The hat was silent, as though it was talking to Neville, and only he could hear it.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said out to the crowd. I glanced farther into the hall, and watched Neville take a seat at a large table stuffed with kids of all differnt ages. They applauded as Neville took a seat.

"Weasly, Ronald." Ron walked up and sat down. It didn't take long at all to decide, the hat declared him a Gryffindor. 

"Malfoy, Draco." We all hissed, but were kicked by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy stepped up, and put the hat on. It hadn't taken a second for the hat to declare him a Slytherin.

"Prewitt, David." David walked up cooly to the sorting hat. He put it on and sat. His face turned pale with anger. I could read his lips form thw words 'no'.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. We clapped, but I did so rather slowly. It looked like David was trying to hide something from us. 

Many other names were called. Both Carrie and Keith were made Gryffindors, along with Harry. The two kids we had met on the train, Charles and Jonathan, were made Revenclaws. I was last to be called up.

"Ross, Douglas." I nervously walked up to the platform, trying not to look at the many eyes transfixed on mine. I sat down on a little stool, and put the hat on, which slipped over my eyes.

"Please," I thought. "Please put me in Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't dream of putting you anywhere else, Douglas." I jumped. 

"Yes, I am talking to you," The voice said. "It's me, the sorting hat." I know understood.

"Why wouldn't you dream of putting me anywhere else?" I thought, I had figured out we could talk in thoughts.

"You have much courage," The hat whispered. "It will come in handy sometime. You belong in-

"Gryffindor!" It shouted to the crowd. I walked, releaved to the table where my friends were sitting, aplauding. Keith gave me the thumbs up. I sank into a chair. The proffeser picked up the hat, rolled up the scroll, and walked away, and another teacher, this time a man walked up. The room went suddenly silent.

"Eh," I asked a boy with a badge pinned to his robes. "Who's he?" He looked shocked.

"He's Albus Dumbledore!" He cried. "Show a little respect for a headmaster, and a prefect as well!"

"Oh," I said. "You mean a headmaster, as in pricipal, and a prefect, as in those annoying little people who are at academys?" The boy scowled and turned away. The man on the platform (who I supposed was Albus Dumbledore) began to speak.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He shouted to the crowd. "In just a few minutes, we will start our delicious feast. I would like to congradulate our new Prefects this year before we start." The boy I had been sitting next to looked proud.

"That is all of importance, other than the fact that I want everyone away from the forest, as usual. Dig in!" Everyone's eyes turned to the empty plated on the tables, which were suddenly stacked hgh with food. David's mouth watered, as he took gracious helpings of food, along with me and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"This is pretty good food," Harry said, and took a drink from his goblet. I glanced over at Keith, who was rubbing his hands together as he ate his turkey. I was more used to the ghosts this time, but it was rather a shock when a certin one sneaked up on me.

"Oho, an Ickle firstie!" I spun around. A ghost of a small man was behind me, summersaulting as he cakled menacingly.

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"Peeves, you can call me, but beware, I'll be lurking everywhere!" And he glided away. I shrugged.

When the feast ended, we were lead up to our dormitories, where our trunks were already waiting for us. David, Harry, Ron, Keith and I were in one circular dormitory, and an extra bed was pulled up for Neville.

"Good night," David said. 

"Night," I said back, but felt my self drift into sleep.

Chapter Seven: Keith's Dream

I did not get much sleep that night. Very late at night, I was awokened by a voice, reciting the same words.

"He who overcomes death, over comes fear as well; one leads to another." I nearly jumped out of my bed in shock.

"Who's there?" I whispered into the night. David and Harry were up as well;Ron was still asleep, and Keith wasn't in his bed, he was somewhere else.

"He who overcomes death, overcomes fear as well; one leads to another." David looked around along with Harry and I. 

"Show yourself." David commanded. The person in the dark still chanted his words, this time with a rythm, as though he was trying to ignore us. David took out his wand.

"Lumos!" He shouted. A flash of light came out of his wand, and reaveled the stranger in the darkness.

"Keith!" Shouted Harry. Indeed, it was Keith. He was crouching on the floor, plae and sweaty, as though he had seen a ghost, unlike the friendly ones that occupied this castle, but one so terrifying as to put a person in the state Keth was in.

"What were you doing, muttering those words?" I asked him. Keith shook as he explained.

"They were written in my dream," He explained. "But that's not all I saw. It was terrifying." He wiped his sweaty forehead. This was so unlike Keith, who was usually the one who wasn't scared of anything, but now- he was cowering at some dream, some ominous force that controls a person.

"Tell us exactly what happened in your dream," David said calmly. "Word from word."

"Okay." Keith said. "How should I begin oh yes, the town." And Keith told us these folowing words.

_I was walking in a town, which I suspected to be Diagon Alley. Not the usual town, it's funny shops gleaming, but a ghost town, engulfed in fear. Dark clouds were above me, spurting green lightining. Most of the buildings were on fire; some with rotted dead bodies in them, some with skeletons. This was quite frightneing, so I left in search of a shop, though I was not quite sure which shop I was looking for, nor my purpose of visiting the town. But it was then, walking along the char-black cobbled street, that something of a most vile presence desended upon me. The body was strangly like a shadow, with bloody holes for eyes. The skin was rotted yellow, and the hair was green. The breath of these vile creatures sounded like ominous muttering; and the creature held out a hand, trying to grab me. I ran, until I spotted a few more bodies. Please do not be frightened, but the bodies were yours. Your pupils diolated; your mouths moving without sounds coming out, yet you were there, alive and trying to tell me something. I screamed, but no sound accompanied it. I ran from your bodies, ran until i hit a stone wall, which had this message ingraved. _

The past; it glimmers like the sun

The hero shant leave until his work is done,

He risks his life, for other people

Yet ye survival chances, feeble.

But he who overcomes death,

Overcomes fear as well; one leads to another.

I sat and tried to figure out this message, but was forced to run again when another of the foul creatures swept by me. I ran to some bushes, and saw eyes; the color a blood red, with an ambition to kill. Then, I woke up.

To Be Continued, See Part Six!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Keith finished in an undertone.

"That was my dream," He said finnaly, wiping his sweaty forehead. I felt a strange presence within me. A presence trying to tell me something; a presence trying to keep my aware. But what did this all mean? Why were we lying dead in a street, yet we could still communicate with Keith? But the thing that puzzled me most, was who those death-hungry eyes belonged to.

"That was highly disturbing," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," I said back. "I wonder what it all means." Ron had just awoken and came to join us.

"What's up?" He said. "What's wrong with Keith?" We told him about his dream. Ron also looked as he was too trying to figure it out, but nothing seemed to spring into his eyes. David was very quiet, as though he was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Well," He said finnaly, getting up from his spot on the floor, and stretching. "There's no use to worry about it now. The sun's up, and we should get ready to go down for breakfast." We glanced out the window, and saw the sun almost completly up. The horizon glowed, and down by the lake I could see something moving.

"What is in that lake?" I asked. "I think I just saw something move in it."

"Oh that," Ron said casually. "Percy told me last year that there's a giant squid in that lake."

"Oh," I said. I remembered reading about Giant Squids in _20,000 leauges under the sea._

"We have to get dressed, now." Keith said. And so we hurried off to get ready for our first day at Hogwarts.

Chapter Eight: Mid-day disasters

It only took us a few minutes to get ready. Getting dressed was the easy part. The hard part was stuffing the books into the bag. Everyone was fully awakened by the time we were done prepearing, that is, everyone except Neville Longbottom. Poor Neville had waken up just as we were walking down a spiral staircase to the Great Hall. Carrie and Hermione met us at the bottom of the stairs, where we could just spot where our delicious food was placed. We walked off towards it, and found that everyone else was already there. Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle were very quick on noticing our tardiness.

"Oh, did the poor little Gryffindors have a nightmare?" He sneered.

"How would you know that, Malfoy?" I asked rudely. I meant what I had said. How did Malfoy know that Keith had a bad dream?

"Oh," Draco said carelessly. "I have my ways, Ross." We all narrowed our eyes viciously. The whole Slytherin table laughed.

"You!" David snarled. "You snuck up to our dormitory and listened!" The Slytherin table erupted again. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table began to look at us to see what the Slytherin's were laughing at. We ignored them, and took a seat. Carrie was looking crossly at Draco.

"I don't like that kid," She said. "I odn't like him at all." I nodded, and a piece of paper was pushed in front of my bacon-stuffed plate.

"What are these?" I asked, picking it up.

"Your Schedules." It was that Prefect I had been sitting next to yesterday.

"Thanks, Perce." Ron called.

"That's Percy?"

"Yes," Ron said. "Oh, shoot. We have potions today!"

"What's that?" Keith asked curiously.

"It's the worst class at the school," Ron said discusted. "It's taught by Proffeser Snape, the meanest teacher here. He's the head of Slytherin house."

"Who's the head of our house?"

"Proffeser McGonagall." Percy said from across the table. 

"What does she teach?"

"Transfiguration." Ron said. "You know, turning something into something else."

"Sounds hard," Carrie said, biting into some toast. Ron shrugged.

"Look!" Keith shouted. Streaming through the windows were hundreds of owls, some holding tiny letters, others carrying gigantic packages. Aries swooped down by me, along with Athena. Neither of them had anything for us today.

We left the Great Hall and set off for potions, which was located in a dungeon. Professer Snape was already there when we arrived. He had dark, empty eyes, and black hair. He spoke very quietly, which gave you the impression occasionaly that someone was speaking to us from a hundred miles away. Despite his soft voice, Snape was nothing less than Ron had described him. After taking some notes, we were put in groups of two and were asked to make invisibilty potions. Keith and I were put in a pair.

"What's this stuff?" Keith asked, picking up a bottle of some red substance.

"I don't know," I said. "It didin't explain in the reading what ingreidients looked like."

"Maybe it's the stuff that gives it the red hot flavor," Keith said, and he dumped it into our cauldron. He then picked up another bottle, and dumped it into the potion.

"What was that?"

"Uhh, I think," Keith said slowly. "That it's, ummm..."

"You don't know what it was?"

"No, I just put it in there. We only had a couple ingreidients left." But before I could reply, our potion began to glug and fizz. Without a warning, red goo sploshed everywhere, burning people's skin.

"What is this?!" Sanpe hissed, running towards us.

"I musta added a wrong ingreident." Keith said. Snape gazed at him with his cold eyes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He sneered. 

"What?!" Keith argued. "You creep! I was just confused!" Snape looked angry enough to kill.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor," He said. "And a detention, Rovalstad. Never talk to me like that again." The whole class was looking angrilly at Snape, and sadly at Keith.

We trudged angrily out of the classroom.

"My first day," Keith moped. "And I already got a detention? You sure were right, Ron." Ron nodded. 

"He always does that." Ron sighs. "He especially likes to take pints off my brothers." David looked back angrilly, along with Harry.

"How I hate him," David moaned.

"But at least Tranfiguration won't be this miserable." And we continued off, towards Proffeser McGonagall's class. It was a fairly enjoyable lesson, that is, more enjoyable than the Potion lesson. We were each told to try and turn a match into a needle, after reading passages and taking notes. Barely anyone suceeded in this. David and I worked together this time, and we were one of the few groups that had a sharp pointy thing in their hands at the end of class.

Just before dinner time, we had heard rumors about a Quidditch game going on. I was more than desperate to see, for I wanted so much to lean the rules. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, and most of the people were indesisive about this. According to Ron, people more likely wanted rival teams like Gryffindor and Slytherin to verse each other. It was very crowded on the way to the field, and I spotted Draco Malfoy making fun of the Gryffindor team.

"They never win," He sneered to his two friends. "Even when Weasly was on the team, they still stunk." An older girl came budging in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She said. "If you're interasted in bad teams, why don't you just go and interview the Slytherin team." And she stormed off. Draco looked very pale. David chuckled.

"Who was that?" I asked Ron.

"Alicia Spinnet," Ron explained. "She's on the Gryffindor team. So are my two brothers."

"Where are they?"

"There," Ron pointed to two boys in the front of the crowd. "Their friend Lee comontates the match." The field was very corwded when we finnaly reached it. We had to get high seats in order to not have to be crammed with the Slytherins. The two teams walked onto the field. Gryffindor in Scarlet, Hufflepuff in Canary.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch, a flying insructer said. The two teams hoped onto their broomsticks, and took off when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. I spotted several balls of several colors floating in the air, and the players tossing and flinging them around.

"What are those?" I asked Ron.

"Those," Ron said. "Is the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and The Snitch, but you can't see that yet."

"What do each of them do?" Ron explained about the four balls. The Quaffle was used for scoring in the hoops on the field. The Bludgers were used for knocking people off their brooms, and the Snitch was the ball that was most important. It had to be caught for the match to end, and a game could go on forever without it being caught I understood so much better now.

"Gryffindor lead, thirty to twenty." Lee called out. The match had been going on for a while now. I glanced over three rows below me, and saw Draco Malfoy load something that read "Dung Bomb". He sneered, and threw it into the air. It spun for a while, and as if it were attracted, turned sharply and slammed into Alicia Spinnet. Her broom spun out of control, and she went spinning into the ground with a nasty crack and thud. The two teams landed, and huddled around her, though not close enough as to smell the discusting aroma which was around her.

"Who threw this?!" Hooch howled, picking up the remains of the bomb.

"IT WAS DRACO!!!" I yelled as hard as I could back. Everyone looked at Draco in hatred, everyone except the Slytherin's. They were chuckling happily at the great performance. The Gryffindor's nearly jumped on him, and carried him by his ankles down the stadium. Proffeser McGonagall ran up furiously.

"Thirty points from Slytherin!" She yelled. Draco was not upset. His work was done. He had payed back Alicia.

The match had to be ended early, and Alicia had gotten a strange injury.

"I have no clue what it is," Madam Pomphrey, the nurse had said to the crowd. "I'm afraid we can't fix this leg of hers. She'll have to retire from playing Quidditch." This news upset the Gryffindors, bad.

"We'll have to hold tryouts," The coach for the Gryffindor team said. "We need a replacement fast if we want to win the Quidditch cup this year."

Keith had to go to Snape's detention at dinner time. He waved a gloomy goodbye, and we began to eat our feast. There was a melancholy silence at the Gryffindor table. They had lost one of their good players, and twenty points in one Potion's class. The Slytherin's were as happy as ever. They kept laughing at us, while Draco was signing autographs for his house.

"This is too much," Harry said. "He is beginning to get on my very last nerves." I nodded in agreement.

Keith did not return to our common room until midnight. David, Ron, Harry and I passed time by talking about Quidditch. I of course, played a little role in this conversation, along with Harry. 

"What did he do to you?" I yawned.

"He made me clean up all of the mess from Potions!" Keith yelled. "And sometimes, when I finished cleaning an area, he pretended to accedently drop potion bits on the floor!" We listened angrily. Snape had gone to far.

"We have to get back at him," I said. "And we have to pay back all of the Slytherin's."

"What are we going to do?" Keith asked.

"Just wait," I said. "I have an idea."


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Nine: A little help from Snape

I yawned as I got out of bed the next morning. We had stayed up until about five planning our little scheme. But this didn't bother me, I thought, as we were walking down the stairs into the Great Hall. I would feel so good to pay back the Slytherins, and especially Snape. David was grining happily as we took a seat.

"Potions is after morning break," He said slowly, so we wouldn't miss it. He winked. Keith nodded.

"Keith," I whispered. "I know you'd like to go in there and chuck a dung bomb in Snape's face, but we need this to be kept unseen, if we don't want to get caught."

"I understand."

We couldn't go and right away set up our traps. We had to go to Herbology, a class where we studied and handled an assortment of strange plants. The teacher was Proffeser Sprout. She was always constantly covered in dirt, and made things look very interasting. We were studying Devilsnare, nasty little plants that coil around intruders. We were put into pairs to carefully examine them. Keith and I were in a group.

"Remember," Prffeser Sprout said over our shoulder as the plant tried to snatch Keith's hand. "The way to kill Devilsnare is fire."

We also had the thing I had been looking forward to, flying lessons. Madmam Hooch, the teacher of this lined us each up by a broomstick, and taught us how to mount and kick off from the ground. 

"Are you on the Quidditch team, Harry?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said. "I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor. I wonder who is going to take place of Alicia Spinnet. She was a good chaser."

"Pay attention!" Madam Hooch yelled. "We only have to learn how to land, and you can talk all you want."

The time had come quickly. We ran fulll speed into the castle from flying lessons. We needed to be very early. We huffed into the Potions classroom in the Dungeons, where we were happy to see that Snape wasn't there yet.

"Probably telling the Slytherin's how good they are," Ron chuckled. "Lets set up the traps!" I nodded, and took a handfull of Dungbombs from my pocket.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione and Carrie said together.

"Never mind," I said. "Here, plant this somewhere." I tossed them some Dungbombs. You would never bleive how many traps we put. The ceiling was buldging with things wanting to fly out. And David made times so the bombs would blow up in a certain ammount of time.

"This is going to be fun," Keith said. But we had to quickly take our seats, as we heard Snape and The Slytherin's run into the classroom. We had double potions with them, double the revenge.

"What are you doing here so early?" He snapped at us.

"We just wanted to get a head start." David said placidly. "Is there anything wrong?" The Gryffindors jogged in.

"You're late!" Snape yelled. "Five points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors looked pale and hatefull. I winked at Neville, and pointed at Snape. I did a few "Bang!" movements, and "Stay away" ones. Neville began to whisper to the rest of them.

"Today," Sanpe said icily. "We will be working on a spell that...." His eyes strayed to a Dungbomb, with ten seconds left to explosion. Every Slytherin had one in their desks.

"Fun time!" Keith whispered. 

BANG!!!!!!!!

The Dungbombs exploded alll over the Slytherins with enough force to implode a building. Malfoy was especially covered with filth( we put an extra one in his desk). The Gryffindors howled with laughter. Snape was angry enough to kill. He tried to run toward us, but I pulled a string. Millions of Scarab beetles swarmed out of the ceiling, straight twoard the dung-covered Slytherins.

"HELP!!!!!!!" Malfoy yelled, as five of them hopped down his shirt. Keith was beside himself with laughter. He rolled onto the floor, his head about to come off with laughter. Snape had used a charm, and all of the beetles flew off him. He made towards us.

"You six are in alot of trouble," He muttered, running towards us.

"Time to run!" I yelled. We ran out of the Dungeons, straight into the endless cold corridoors. I spotted some broomsticks ahead.

"I think," I said grabbing one and kicking off. "It's time to fly." Keith, Harry, David, and Carrie grabbed one. Hermione was not with us. She had pretened to have nothing to do with the prank. Carrie took out a Dungbomb, juggled it and did some fancy tricks, and through it where Snape would trip on it. I glanced back, and saw a burly fifth year looking at her.

"You!" He called, grabbing the end of Carries broom. But I couldn't stop. We were in a dark corridor, where nothing could be seen.

"Lumos!" David shouted. We could see many turns in front of us. We only had to guess which of the many to take. And within an instant, Keith and I were alone.

"WALL!!!!" I shouted. In fronty of us was a huge stone wall, to close for us to turn around. But we didn't smack into it. We went through it.

"Phew," Keith muttered, but we slammed into a real wall this time, and I felt myself faint, along with Keith.

Chapter Ten: The inscribment

"Ugghhh," I rubbed my head. I got to my feet, and shook Keith awake. 

"Wha-" He said. "Where are we?"

"In a corridoor, I think." I looked around to examine it. Nothing but a wall in front of us, and a wall behind us.

"I remember that one being a fake," Keith said, pointing the the wall behind us. "But look! There's something written on this one!" I turned to face it. There were words scribbled there. It looked as though they were written with a chisel, something they used to do when there were noo pencils or quills.

"What's it say?" I carefully inched closer.

Continuotus Mortesium

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said. "I don't understand what that means!"

"Is it some kind of spell?" Keith asked shruggily.

"It's awfully suspicious- Wait! There's something else written!" I looked up. A poem was inscribed.

The past, it glimmers like the sun.

The hero shant leave until his work is done

He risks his life for other people

ye survival chances feeble

But he who conquers death, conquears fear; one leads to another

Keith nearly fainted at my side.

"It's the poem...." He said slowly. "The one from my dream...." And then it hit me.

"Keith." I said. "I don't think that was just a dream."

"What could it be, other than that?"

"It must have been a vision! It has to be a vision!" I shouted. "You must be able to predict the future!"

"I'd hope that wasn't true..." Keith said. "After all, you all died in my dream. Do you want to die, or something?" I hadn't thought of that. But sometimes, predicting the future was incorrect. Keith may have been right. It might have just been a coincidence. But something deep inside me told me that Keith was wrong, a voice inside my head, shouting hints, but yet they were shouted in mute.

"I wonder where everybody went...." Keith asked.

"We must have lost them in a turn," I said slowly. "Carrie was caught."

"Which reminds me," Keith sighed. "Snape'll probably catch us to."

"I been wanting to ask you this," I said in a hushed tone. "Don't you think David is a bit suspicious?"

"What dy'a mean?"

"Well," I said taking a deep breath. "When we first met him, he told us he wasn't here becasue his parents were. Second, when he tried on the sorting hat, he was talking to it, saying "no!". Third, when you told us your dream, I could tell that he understood it, and he didn't want us to figure it out." Keith looked pale.

"You might be right," He said. "But let's worry about that later. We need to get back."

"Yeah, Snape actually can't expell us," I said, getting on my broom. "But McGonagall can." And we sped off, back through the corridors. Luckliky, the smashing into the wall had not made me forget where to turn. We couldn't see anyone as we got off our brooms and walked to dinner. But the Great Hall was empty and quiet.

"Fiddle Sticks!" Keith yelled, as his stomach growled. "We might as well head for the common room." And we again set off. We had thought that no one would be in the common room when we arrived, because everything else was so empty. We were terribly wrong. Every Gryffindor student was waiting for us. And Proffeser McGonagall was there too. We were in big trouble.

Chapter Eleven: Busted!

"Uh-oh," Keith muttered under his breath to me. "Busted." Proffeser McGonagall looked at us with a look of the most extreme anger. Anger that could not be forseen in a normal, civilized person.

"What," She said slowly, her anger slowing her down. "What in heavens name were you doing?!" I slapped my head. Keith was scraping his foot nervously. Everyone looked at him, and he stopped. I suppose he didn't realize that it was quiet enough in here for everyone to notice.

"Well?" Proffeser McGonagall continued angrily.

"We- we-" Keith began, but Proffeser McGongall scoffed.

"Well, if you can't explain your action yourself, than we will take a little visit to Proffeser Snape." And she grabbed us both painfully by the wrists, and dragged us out of the common room. We had to quickly shuffle our feet to keep up, because Proffeser McGonagall was nearly sprinting towards the dungeons. We found, rather unluckily, that Snape was still in the office, mobilizing beetles that were flying around him. We noticed, rather humourously, that he was still covered in dung. He quickly darted around, and spotted us.

"YOU!!!!" He snarled, as he made viciously for us. He looked like he was about to tackle us, when Proffeser McGonall put out a hand to stop him.

"Severus," She said coldly, sideway-glancing at us. "Exactly WHAT happened this evening?" Snape looked even agrier than Proffeser McGonagall, if that was possible.

"Well," He began icily. "First of all, they came to my class early, just to set up timed-dung bombs, and they hid Scarab beetles in the ceiling. There is no way this can be exused from them." He glanced at us with his dark, cold eyes.

"I beleive we should bring the Headmaster to talk to these two, er, troublemakers." He walked over to the dying fireplace by his desk. He threw what looked like some sort of powder into the fire and shouted into the flames.

"Headmaster," He said. "I'd like to see you." And out of the fire poped Dumbledore, half moon glasses glimmering with the fire's light.

"Yes, Severus?" He said, brushing the ash off him. Snape's eyes flashed.

"Ross and Rovalstad found it amusing to set off several sets of traps in my class," He said slowly, so Dumbledore couldn't mistake him. "It is my request that they are expelled imeadietly." He waited impatiently for Dumbledore's answer.

"They have undoubtably been foolish," Dumbledore said calmly. "However, it would be highly-unfair to expell them, seeing this is the first incident they have had." Snape was shocked.

"But Headmaster!" He shouted. "These two boys nearly destroyed my classroom!"

"It's only beacause you and Malfoy were horrible to us the other day!" I shouted defensivly.

"No one asked you to speak, Ross." He snapped coldly. He puffed out angrilly. He clearly was extremly taken aback with Dumbledore's answer. He probably hoped we would be expelled, the devil. He marched out of his classroom,and I heard him muttering something.

"Just because you sister made the Quidditch team." I watched him, shocked. Keith, apparently, had heard him two, and we were looking at eachother, stunned.

"Yes," Dumbledore said happily. "Gryffindor does have a new Chaser. Your sister, Douglas."

"Really?"

"Of course," He said. "According to Wood, he found her `amazingly talented'."

"That's Carrie." Keith whistled. Dumbledore smiled, and walked out of the classroom too. Keith drew a great breath of relief.

"We," He said happily. "Are all too lucky."

Chapter Twelve: The letter from David

Over the next couple of days, we tried very hard to avoid Snape. I figured that if he found us doing the slightest thing ("Probably gonna try to expell us for not breathing with rythym!"), we would be in very bad trouble. He was also terribly upset about Carrie making the team, and so were the rest of the Slytherin's. We questioned Carrie a lot about this, wondering what it was like.

"Well," Carrie said at breakfast one morning, as she took a drink of orange juice. "Wood, you know, the Gryffindor captain, had grabbed the end of my broom, and took me too a classroom. Told me I was the perfect person for taking Alicia's place." Sometimes, I think my sister is way to lucky. I mean, come on! Her? She's never heard of Quiddtich before! But, then again, who could argue? I had to play along with it. At least Gryffindor had a chance of winning the Quidditch cup, which the team with the most victory's won.

David was not with us that morning. I had began to wonder, rather suspiciously, where he had gone. But my question was answered quickly, as Aires dropped a thin letter on my plate. I quickly ripped it open. It was from David!

Dear Doug and Co,

As you should have guessed, I live in an orphanage. They have called me, saying my medical records are dated. I appolgize for running out like that, but it's urgent. I will get back as soon as possible.

Your freind,

David Prewitt

Ps. I am glad to hear about Carrie.

It was just then that I had had another jolt of suspision. David was definitly hiding something from us, and I was going to find out, Snape or no Snape.

To Be Continued, See Part Eight

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this part. Hopefully, this one is the best, and I think it's sort of funny. Are you suspicious like Doug? What could David be planning? You'll have to find out!


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N: My chapters have been to hard to keep track of, So I'm just doing the titles now!

The winds of Destruction

Hogwarts was begining to fell just like home by the time Halloween was near. I had nearly memorized the route downstairs, and had gotten used to ghosts popping out here and there.

However, I had not gotten over Draco Malfoy's constant urge to annoy us. He would always appear in our faces every time we made our way to the Great Hall. But at least we had payed him back big time, and that stopped us from trying to strange his evil little neck.

"Second Quidditch Mat of the season toady," Harry said, drinking some juce.

"Wood's been training us like a madman." Carrie said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think he ever has enough." Keith snorted a bit.

"Who are we playing?" I asked Harry.

"Slytherin," He said. We all grinned. A little extra payback couldn't hurt. At least us.

Sure enough, this was a very important match. According to Fred (One of Ron's brothers), The competiton was usualy the most tense between Slythrin and Gryffindor. People were all wearing the colors of the teams. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were wearing Scarlet, which was the Gryffindor color. Apparently, they were always happy to see Slytherin beaten. 

I think just about everyone came to that Quidditch game. Every student and teacher filed into the Stadium, and took seats. Some people were carrying signs and waving flags with the Gryffindor lion or the Slytherin snake. The teams then walked onto the field, and Wood shook hands with Flint, the Slytherin captain. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the teams were up in the air, swooping along in the breeze.

"And Slytherin had possesion of the Quaffle!" Lee Jordan shouted. "But, it looks like the name player Carrie Ross is diving for it-Oh, come on- Yes! Carrie has sucessfully intercepted the Quaffle, and is speeding down the field!" The Gryffindors cheered, and the Slytherins "booed" loudly.

After about an hour of the game, I began to notice dark menacing clouds forming above us. I shuddered a bit. I am very paranoid when it comes to weather. But that didn't stop the teams. They were still swooping away.

"And it looks like Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled, and the crowd gasped. Glinting in the air was the snitch. Harry went into a mad dive, dodging out of the way of other players. But then without warning, the snitch had dissapeared! The crowd looked around confused. But then they looked up. And spinning above the stadium was a forming Tornado.

Te crowd all screamed, as teachers were rushing people inside. Madma Hooch blew her whistle so loudly that it made people already out of the stadium hear bells in their ears. The players hopped down, and ran for the castle, along with me and the others. But then I saw Carrie, still on the field. Keith tried to pull me back, but I ran for her. She had apparently gotten her leg stuck on a branch. The Tornado was almost touching down, Keith and Harry were yelling, I was pulling Carrie, and finnaly yanked her off just as the Tornado touched the ground. 

We dashed at maxium speed towards the castle. The Twister was right behind us. I didn't thin we'd make it, but we made it inside the castle, and the stone doors were shut. People were standing scared in the Great Hall. Teachers were trying to calm students down. I glanced at my leg and saw it was bleeding. But I didn't care. We were safe. But that did not last at all. I saw the Great Hall doors begin to rattle and then....

SMASH!

The entire doorway and ceiling was ripped off, as the whirling cyclone still contuinued in pursuit of us. We ran for our lives once again. I didn't have a clue what was going on. A Tornado? In October? I didn't have much time to think, as the Tornado continued to get closer. I decided to do the safest thing I could. 

"Get under the tables!" I shouted to my friends. We all jumped under them, and watched the twist go past us, continuing to chase the others. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I gripped it.

"Doug?" Ron said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm okay. Just dazed." The swirling winds had stopped, and we hopped out from under the table, looking at the wreckage of the Great Hall.

"How?" Harry moaned. "This whole castle is enchanted by magic!" I put my hand on his shoulder, as we walked to the others. People were lying injured on the ground. Katie Bell had gotten a bloody eye. It was horrible to watch. We then passed Proffesser McGonagall, who was talking to Dumbledore.

"It's begun..." She muttered sadly to him. "We've only seen the first of it..." Dumbledore looked at her sympatheticly.

"At least we survived one of them, my friend. At least we survived one."

I didn't understand this any more than anybody else. There would be more of these? What was going on? What was wrong with the castle. I think It's about time we find out who's behind this. And my first suspect: David Prewit.

In the Midst of the Wreckage

We slowly got out from under the table. The sight of the castle was so shocking to me that I backed into Harry and he fell backwards. Practicly everything from the Great Hall to the top of the marble staircase was destroyed. The enchanted roof was ripped clean off, and the sky, once black, had a greenish glow to it. I glanced down at my sister. She was crying, along with Hermione. Keith was helping her her up, comforting her. I had never seen him so dead serious before. This was all just so puzzling. Hogwarts was suposed to be protected! Not even a pebble could probably get in there, without being let in.

As everyone gathered into the Great Hall to listen to Dumbledore speak his words. He looked more solumn than I had ever seen him.

"Students," He said sadly. "A power never experienced at Hogwarts has just taken place. I can understand how shocked you are, as am I." He glared down at us. The little twinkling in his eyes fixed on me, almost as if it were trying to tell me something.

"I understand this has all been very emotionaly hard on you all. But let me assure you, it is going to be alright.

"All students are going to return to their common rooms, where the heads of houses will give them instructions. And, now for the part I dread to tell you." He cleared his throught. "It is my greatest sorrow to announce that someone did not survive the Tornado. May we all give a moment of silence to Mr. Vincent Crabbe of Slytherin." All of the Slytherin's looked surprised for a moment, then all bowed their heads sadly. I looked at Draco Malfoy, and saw a tear drift down his cheek. I actually felt sorry for Crabbe, but not as much as for Draco. 

The students all trudged sadly back to their houses. I passed Draco on the stairs, and decided, not believing what I was doing, to say something to him.

"Sorry, about-about Crabbe..." I said to him. I hoped I sounded a bit sincere. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you care, Ross?" He said, in a croaky voice. And he stamped away. I ran back to the common room. People were sitting in it, scared. Proffesser McGonagall stepped in front of the students just as I took a seat.

"All Classes will be canceled for the rest of the week," She said. I, along with others, couldn't help to feel a bit happy about this.

"And as for meals, we shall eat in the common room until the Great Hall has been fixed." And without another word, she turned and exited the common room, leaving us with nothing but our worries about what come. And as for tommaro, I was writing to David.

Return to the spot 

First thing when I woke up in the morning, I slumped out of bed, took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write my letter to David.

__

Dear David,

It's been hell here at Hogwarts. A Tornado hit yesterday when the second Quidditch game was going on. The Great Hall was destoryed, and Malfoy's friend Crabbe died.

Is the fact that Hogwarts is protected by that stuff puzzling you to? I don't think anyone cursed the castle, and even if they did, ever hear of a charm that creates weather disasters?

I'm beggining to wonder what you're doing and what's taking you so long. Please tell us. We really are anxious to know.

The gang said hi,

Doug

I folded up the parchment and put it in a letter. I walked down the marble staircase through the wrecked Hall towards the Owlry, where Aries and the other owls slept. I poked him awake, and handed him the letter. He fluttered off, making hooting sounds that almost sounded like groans.

When all of the other Gryffindors had woken up and piled into the Common room, Proffeser McGonagall walked up, magicaly floating a huge basket filled with gold plates. We all ran up and got one, and sat back down again. After about twenty seconds, the plates filled with food, and we all began eating. I was just about to eat a bite of French Toast, when a crashing of glass was heard. An owl smashed onto the floor, and to my horror, I realised it was Aries. I ran over to him. He was a mess. Some of his feathers were ripped out, and he was bleeding in at least ten different places. In his shaking beak he clutched a blood-stained letter. I opened it, and the proffesser took Aries down to the hospital wing. 

__

Dear Doug,

Please, nothing is wrong here. I'm really sorry I wasn't there. I'm puzzled to. And please don't send me any more letters, the muggles at my orphange might spot it.

David

I noticed suspiciously that there were blots at the beggining of the third sentance. It looked almost as if...David were thinking of some sort of lie. 

"Keith," I muttered to him. "You know that secret place we found? Well, I think I want to check it out."

"Why?" Keith said, turning from his conversation with Harry and Ron.

"Because," I whispered back. "I want to know what that spell does." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Will you give that up? I don't want to think about it anymore, I might have another dream like that!"

"That's exactly what we want!" I almost shouted, but corrected myself. "It might be a vision! Would you rather solve what's going on here, or sit here talking?!" Keith nodded.

"Yeah, but let's not tell the others...I mean, it would only get in the way." Keith said. "Tonight at Midnight, we'll sneak off. I think I can remember where it was."

To be continued, see part Nine!

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Anway, the story is just beggining to get exciting, and it's gonna stay that way! And soon you shall find out what David's up to, so don't worry. And as for Crabbe....Well, you'll have to see. Hope you liked it!


End file.
